


Slithering Heights

by Ferrety



Series: Cultural Exchange [4]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn, Sex with a Snake, Snake!Crowley - Freeform, You Have Been Warned, as in FILTHY KINKY PORN, as in PORN, if you found this just by typing "sex with a snake" i'm kinkshaming, that's right the angel and the snake do the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferrety/pseuds/Ferrety
Summary: alright on the third chapter of Cultural Exchange I said I'd write the scene where they have sex while Crowley is in snake form if I was prompted maybe, and I WAS prompted and so I HAVE TO KEEP THIS PROMISE so here ALL OF YOU GO it's WEIRD PORN TIME





	

**Author's Note:**

> u clicked this so ur going in hell with me u kinky motherfucker

Aziraphale sighed.

Not that is was unpleasant to have a very satisfied and affectionate snake around his waist, but he was still _really really turned on_ , and really, turning back into his original form just after climaxing was a bit _rude_ of Crowley (and also really hot when he considered how overwhelmed Crowley must have been, but mostly rude, because it was making Aziraphale even _more_ turned on, damnit.)

« Crowley ? Crowley, my dear ? »

Crowley hissed, and tightened his grip around Aziraphale's pudgy waist, but didn't otherwise reply.

« It may be a bit... presumptuous of me to ask... But I was hoping, that maybe... »

Aziraphale sighed again.

« Ah, well, forget it. »

As much as he wished Crowley would turn back into his human form, and maybe let Aziraphale lay him down on the books to really give it to him, or (dared he hope?) that he would smirk and _bite_ and _ravish him_ against the shelves (oh, how he _ached_ for that), what had just happened (a fantastic and long-awaited blowjob) had been about Crowley.

He had wanted it to be good for Crowley, their first time together, to be _so_ good and make him want _more_ , so that they would _finally_ explore their relationship further, so he really should chalk this one up as a win, and ignore his current hard-on.

He was an angel, after all. Controlling his urges should be no big deal (unless it was about food... probably), and he could just will the whole problem away, right ?

Crowley stirred then, slithering just a fraction against Aziraphale's sensitive skin.

Maybe he wasn't going to will his erection away just then, because the movement made delicious things to his belly.

« That... was sssssomethhhing » Crowley hissed lazily, his tongue flicking just next to Aziraphale's skin, making him shiver.

Huh.

Crowley let out a content hiss, and moved again to curl himself further around Aziraphale, not really tightening or anything, just... circling around his waist, caressing with his smooth body Aziraphale's shuddering one.

Okay, this probably _shouldn't_ be arousing, but it was a proven fact that Aziraphale wasn't very good at being normal, when all was said and done.

Crowley definitely noticed what effect he was having on him, because when Aziraphale looked down at him, there was amusement, and _smugness_ , in his reptilian eyes. He probably would have been smirking if his facial muscles allowed it.

« You like thisssss », he said.

It wasn't a question, and Aziraphale closed his eyes in defeat.

Well. For the record, he was aroused _before_ Crowley decided to sensually rub his snake body against him.

Crowley slowly circled himself higher and higher, smoothly capturing Aziraphale's arms in his embrace (not that Aziraphale did anything to prevent it), and purposefully stroked across a nipple (and okay, that _did_ feel weird, but apparently Aziraphale _loved_ weird.)

He curled around Aziraphale's neck, which should feel dangerous (and, in a way, it did), never choking though, never pressing, just... teasing and making Aziraphale crave Crowley's hand there, holding his neck and his head as he _kissed him-_

Aziraphale groaned as his cock twitched in his pants.

Crowley's head came up to face him, his eyes half-closed in what was probably mirth.

« Kinky. »

« Sh-shut up ! » Aziraphale spluttered, feeling himself turning redder than he already was, « I can't help it ! » _It's just you, don't you see ?_

Crowley flicked his tongue once or twice across Aziraphale's lips, making him wonder _what is it like to kiss a snake ? Is it weird ? Is it too weird ?_ but Crowley didn't leave him too much time to think about it, heading down, and oh, when he moved, all his body just glided accross Aziraphale's whole torso and it was _torture_ , a ruthless teasing, this heavy and long snake just constricting and unconstricting around him...

Aziraphale opened his eyes (when had he closed them ?) just to see Crowley flicking his tongue at the bulge in Aziraphale's pants. It was too light a touch for Aziraphale to feel it through the thick fabric, but the sight of it was hot enough to make him twitch. Crowley didn't miss that (how could he?) and looked up at Aziraphale, who was containing a whine by sheer force of will. The demon's expression was unreadable, but he slowly let out his forke tongue, and _slowly_ , licked up the bulge, once.

Aziraphale did whine then. He couldn't feel that at all.

« You're so _evil_ , » he said, « there's no need to be that _cruel_ - »

« Oh, I have a lot more where that came from... and something tells me you'll really enjoy it all. »

Why was Crowley suddenly so _bold_  ?

But then, they were in lust territory. It was supposed to be his realm, after all.

Crowley wrapped himself around Aziraphale's thigh, and the angel groaned. This wasn't exactly where he most wanted Crowley's weight at the moment, though it was a pleasing sensation... In an unbearably teasing way.

« Crowley, _please !_  »

« Begging already ? »

That was an easy one.

« You did your own share of begging before, dear. »

Crowley warningly squeezed around Aziraphale, making him gasp.

Well. He wasn't about to protest that, honestly.

« Belt, angel. »

Aziraphale wasn't about to protest that either.

He hurriedly twisted his arms in Crowley's loose grasp to undo his belt.

And then his pants, which were proving to be a bit difficult over the tent he was sporting.

« Why didn't you just miracle it away ? »

« Oh. »

He hadn't even thought of it.

He was indeed really far gone.

« Not the underwear, though. »

Aziraphale bit back a whine, but complied, making his trousers and belt disappear somewhere (in the Baltic Sea, actually, in case anybody wanted to know), and stood there in his pants.

And then, he griped the exposition table behind him, because he was getting a feeling he was going to need some support when Crowley looked at him like that.

The snake did one more loop around his thigh, and then climbed up to firmly rub his whole length against Aziraphale, climbing, climbing up to the angel's chest, his whole body slithering and constricting all around Aziraphale and _finally_ stroking where he wanted it the most...

Aziraphale moaned, thrusting up against Crowley (not that it did anything.) He felt himself get weak in the knees, as Crowley's head passed above his shoulder and he started descending again, curling once around his waist, passing onto the angel's straining cock again as his tail left it, and _oh_.

It was sensuous and delicious and tortuous at the same time, and Aziraphale distantly felt himself breathing hard, but it was getting a bit difficult to think.

Crowley wrapped himself around Aziraphale again and again, and it definitely wasn't enough to bring Aziraphale off, but it was just enough to make him lose it.

And maybe curse and beg a little.

« Crowley please, _please,_ you're going to kill me there _, please do something,_ oh, oh _dear_ , shit, please- »

But Crowley was relentless in his slow and teasing pace, stroking Aziraphale through his pants until they started to get wet.

Then, Crowley dove under the hem of Aziraphale's pants, finally touching the naked flesh, and Aziraphale was so turned on he sank to the floor.

It still wasn't _enough_ , Aziraphale dimly thought, trying to thrust up uselessly.

As he should have known, Crowley was a majestic tease. The worst one. _The best one._

Aziraphale miracled his underwear away, too. Crowley didn't protest, so it was probably fine.

Sweet Heavens. He was still wearing socks and shoes, in the middle of the bookshop, and a snake (a demonic one) was trying to kill him with sexual frustration.

What a way to go.

With great difficulty, Crowley finally wrapped himself around Aziraphale's cock. He was simply too thick for it to be really effective, but if Aziraphale thrust up _just so_ , he could manage some kind of actual friction.

Crowley's tongue flickered at the head of his cock.

That was it. That was the way Aziraphale was going to die.

Then, he _licked_ , taking great time to let Aziraphale feel his dick slide in the crease of Crowley's forked tongue, and okay, _that_ was the way Aziraphale was going to die.

« Crowley please, _please_ , transform back or something, please ! »

Crowley seemed to ponder that for a moment, and then, at sweet last, Aziraphale could feel arms around him, a head in the crook of his neck, and legs tangled with his.

Thank _god_.

Crowley raised his head at the same time Aziraphale reached down, and they met in a hungry, messy, _filthy_ kiss.

Aziraphale grunted against Crowley's enthusiastic kiss, and moaned loudly when he felt a hand wrapping around his cock and stroke firmly.

He broke the kiss to whimper.

« Yes, dear boy, that's... that's very good... »

Crowley worked him up _just right_ , firm and fast and hard, and Aziraphale was close, so close, it was getting hard to breathe...

And then, the hand was gone, _Crowley_ was gone.

Aziraphale considered screaming in frustration when, looking down, he saw a dictinctly amused snake curled on his belly.

« Oh, you.. ! You insufferable... How could you ! »

Crowley didn't seem to be listening, though, lazily undulating as he was on Aziraphale's shivering skin.

Urgh.

Aziraphale just wanted to _come already_.

He guessed he'd have to do it himself, and he angrily reached to stroke himself, but Crowley _hissed_ , showing teeth.

«  _No, angel,_  » he growled, and, well, okay, that was a little lot hot too.

Crowley rubbed his snake head against Aziraphale's dick, and it felt glorious, but it was Not. Enough.

« You're paying for this later, » Aziraphale chocked, though it didn't sound convincing to his own ears.

« Ssssure. »

Then he constricted his body, squeezing all of Aziraphale's body, and licked his cock again, in long, slow, and _forked_ strokes.

Aziraphale's orgasm caught him by surprise.

 _What-_ was the only word crossing his mind right before it went white.

It should not have been enough, and yet... and yet, boy, what a high !

Aziraphale didn't notice he had blanked out before he started coming back to himself, and found worried golden eyes staring directly at him.

Golden _human_ eyes.

« -kay ? Zira ? Is this normal ? Zira ? »

Crowley must have been asking him something for a while now.

Aziraphale frowned, feeling his former frustration return, though heavily blanketed by his post-coital bliss.

« I can't believe you. » he said, and Crowley actually looked _remorseful_.

« I'm sorry, I thought... »

Aziraphale, with great effort, wrapped his arms around the demon.

« Shhhh. It was... it was quite something, my dear. »

Crowley was still tense against him.

It felt like the first time Crowley kissed him, only ten times stronger.

Aziraphale lifted a hand to card it through Crowley's hair.

« You're such a tease. » he said, turning his head to kiss Crowley's cheek.

After a long while, Crowley finally relaxed against him.

« ...Ssso... it was okay ? »

Aziraphale barked a laugh.

« Yes, you could say that. »

 


End file.
